


something ritual and understated

by kettsinn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bathroom Sex, Cisgender, F/F, Femslash February, Harry Potter Next Generation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Semi-Public Sex, Sex or Gender Swap, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, use of the c--- word in a sexy situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettsinn/pseuds/kettsinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That’s what Rose Weasley does. She finds your weak spots. She finds them and then thoroughly exploits them with her ridiculous tongue and intelligent fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something ritual and understated

**Author's Note:**

> More ScoRo smut. That's it. No plot at all.

“Scorpia,” a voice hisses from the other side of the door. “Are you in there?”

"Uhm," Pia says after a moment, "Yes? In the toilet. Trying to pee."

“Oh. Yeah." Rose sounds particularly unabashed for a woman lurking outside a toilet cubicle, but of course she does. No-one lurks around waiting to catch someone on their own, even if that is mid-piss.  "Well let me know when you’re done.”

Pia gives up, sighs. "Fuck's sake, Weasley."

The door rattles when she swings it open with vigour, jeans hiked up and toilet flushed.

Rose has moved further away, hips leant against a cracked sink and long legs looking endless in a pair of skin-tight leggings. Pia tries hard to stop herself from leering, from taking in the sight of Rose, all legs and breasts, her curves lush against the maroon cotton of her shirt.

“Well?”

“Hey.” Rose’s smile is warm and bright, welcoming even in the scabby toilets of The Hag. “I’ve found you.”

“Clearly,” Pia agrees. “Anything else?”

“I’m going to pretend that you sound more excited to see me,” Rose says, expression not changing an inch. “I’ve been watching you all night.”

Pia shrugs. “Should I be flattered?”

“And I must say that your outfit makes your thighs look delicous,” Rose whispers, ignoring the comment, her breath hot against the cool skin of Pia’s neck.

Rose’s fingers sweep against the inside of Pia’s wrist. The towel is too far away for Pia to dry her hands which bothers her an inordinate amount, strangely, until Rose slides her leg between her thighs and steps forward so their hips are flush against each other.

Pia swallows. “Thank you?”

“You’re welcome,” Rose purrs, pressing a gentle kiss against the side of Pia’s neck. It leaves her skin damp and when Rose blows softly against the spot, her shoulders turn to goose flesh and her nipples bud.

Rose’s lips trace a line of suckling kisses down to Pia’s throat and it’s all Pia can do to murmur, “Not the best place to do this, Weasley.”  
  
The tips of Rose’s fingers close around the thin of her wrists, surprisingly gentle in contrast to the force of her hips pressing Pia against the marble counter. Pia’s nerves feel like a never-ending candle, lit at both ends and sliding hot beads of pleasure down her neck.

The hum Rose lets out vibrates against Pia’s collarbone. “It’s lucky that we’re surrounded by private places then. Many private places,” she continues, punctuating each word with a roll of her hips.

Pia clears her throat. “You want to fuck in a toilet?”

It sounds more like a stuttered moan than words, to be honest, but that’s what Rose Weasley does. She finds your weak spots. She finds them and then thoroughly exploits them with her ridiculous tongue and intelligent fingers until you’ve forgotten how words work and wish you’d stayed in bed where everything is soft and neither of you would wake up to find inconvenient bruises all up your neck. Probably.

“Sure. And no. I don’t want _us_  to fuck - I want to fuck you.”

“Oh, well, yeah, if that’s the plan,” Pia babbles. She’s forgotten how to use her own hands and is very aware how one-sided all this attention is. There’s not much time to think up a plan though, before the thigh between her legs pushes up against Pia’s sex and Rose moans theatrically, tongue firm against the sensitive skin of her jawline.

“That was so fake,” Pia pants, feeling breathless and hoping she doesn’t sound as desperate as she feels.

Rose smirks. “Worked though.” And as if to emphasis how turned on Pia is, how wet she’s becoming, Rose grinds up against Pia in a supple motion that is fiercely hot, pelvis insistent against Pia and thigh bearing down on her clit until Pia has to hold back a peel of whimpers, moving her face to the crook of Rose’s neck.

“Darling, it’s not so bad,” Rose says, cooing even as she continues her smooth gyration that is not enough and just perfect at the same time.

Rose’s fingers are chilly when she slides them beneath the rough wool of Pia’s jumper - a gift from her Mother, a dark olive and too warm to be wearing right now.

“Shit that’s cold,” Pia begins, sentence stuttering as Rose’s fingers find her nipples and twist, a harsh motion that shoots a bolt of pleasure straight down to her clit. “ _Fuck_.”

Rose digs down, her nails scoring shallow lines of pain above ribs, then she strokes firmly down the same route until Pia’s skin feels itchy with pleasure. When Rose’s hand comes up to cup her breast in time with the relentlessly not-enough thrust of her thigh, Pia arches up to the light touch and whimpers into Rose’s ear, unabashed and needy.

“Yeah, you like that don’t you.” Rose teases, too coherent and calm. Pia’s pulse is throbbing above her clit and if Rose doesn’t move her fingers down in the next minute, then she’s going to be-

“Funny that you think you’re in charge,” Rose interrupts, grunting as Pia decides she has to get the ball rolling and pulls herself free in a sudden movement.

It’s safer to shove Rose into the nearest cubicle and start ripping her own clothes of than the other way round, past events considered. So Pia’s jumper is already on the floor by the time Rose has finished locking the door.

“Hurry it up.” Pia huffs, frustrated in more ways than one. “Take your top off.”

Rose frowns, but the flush in her cheeks and the brightness of her eyes diminishes the effect. “Alright, bossy.”

“Don’t start something you can’t oof-“

Rose pushes Pia down onto the toilet seat with a thud. “Oh, shut up.”

There’s barely time to take in how cold the porcelain is before Rose’s lips are against hers, sucking her bottom lip in. The glide of Rose’s tongue against the corner of her mouth is slick and hot, tongue drawing a wet stripe along her top lip.

Rose doesn’t miss a beat as she tugs Pia’s jeans down past her knees, then straddles her lap. Her hands are warm against the nape of Pia’s neck before they slide down to guide her hands to the base her spine.

“Keep them there and don’t move,” Rose whispers then starts up a solid rhythm as she rides down onto Pia’s lap, thighs clenching around Pia’s waist as Rose rises to grind her cunt against Pia’s stomach then moves down to brush their breasts together in a smooth roll.

Rose fans her fingers out at the base of Pia’s spine, curls them into Pia’s hips, slides flat fingertips down to stroke at the white curls above Pia’s clit. “You feel so good Pia, look so hot with your cheeks flushed and mouth wet-“

Pia jolts forward, hands rising to grip Rose’s hips as they rise again each other, breath mingling in the space between mouths. Rose’s fingers circle her clit, so close but doing nothing. “Rose-“

“A little teasing never hurt anyone,” Rose smirks, moving closer to nip at the sensitive skin below Pia’s jaw. “I could do tease you for hours. Could touch you here,” she says pressing firm above Pia’s clit, “Without ever really touching you _here_ -”

All Pia’s thoughts scramble away as Rose swipes against her clit, once, again and again and again, bolts of sharp pleasure zinging up to her nipples and between her thighs. She can hear herself panting and shuddering against Rose who moves in closer, whispering filthy thoughts into Pia’s ear as she moves her fingers further down, circling the rim of Pia’s entrance.

There’s nothing Pia can add, her hands loose at the palm of Rose’s back and mind spiralling away as Rose dips into her, taunting her with the slight stretch as Pia lets Rose in. She can barely hold in the volley of choked gasps that spill out of her mouth. Rose crooks her fingers, setting up a slow pace that is no less intense than if she were fucking her from behind.

“Merlin,” Pia blurts. It would be embarrassing to see how desperate she is for that touch, breasts heaving as she rides down, eager to take more of the that wet, slick slide.

Rose lets out a deep hum, voice husky when she leans back and stares down at Pia appreciatively. “ _Damn_. Pia, if only you could see yourself.”

“Rose, I-”

“One day we’ll have to fuck in front of a mirror so you can see what I see,” Rose continues, reaching up to let Pia mouth sloppily at her other hand. “Or maybe I could take a picture. Keep it under my pillow for nights when I’m lonely.”

Rose speeds up before Pia has chance to do more than gasp, her hand snapping against Pia’s taint, reaching down to rub her thumb across Pia’s clit in a quick, off-kilter rhythm. And it’s enough, it’s sinfully how dizzy Pia is for this, for Rose in here and staring down at her, it’s a firework exploding. Rose thrusts hard against that spot that radiates pleasure to the tips of Pia’s ears, that makes her toes curl and her cunt clench down, then she’s coming loud and hard all over Rose’s hand.

“Holy mother of God,” Rose says after a pause, voice sounding too loud in the small cubicle. “That was amazing.”

“What?”

“The look on your face when you came, Merlin’s bollocks,” Rose begins, voice strangely reverent considering where they are and what they’ve been doing. “You looked…amazing. It was amazing.”

Pia stretches her arms above her head, clicking her knuckles out when Rose makes no move to get up. There’s a moment when Pia thinks Weasley is about to reach up and cup her cheek, but apparently there’s an eyelash on her face or something. Rose swipes underneath Pia’s eye before grinning widely.

“Well that was fun.”

“Sure.”

“Shut up,” Rose snorts, looking gentle. “Just take the compliment.”

“I will when I hear one,” Pia bandies back. “Pass me my shirt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. I hope I managed to catch any tense changes and comma vomit, but I'm sorry if I missed any. If you find anything, let me know.
> 
> This felt like a fail from start to finish. Hopefully it doesn't read like one??


End file.
